Frank
Those who do evil to others killers, rapists,psychos' you'll come to know me well. Frank Alexander is dead call me... The Punisher Punisher1.jpg|Die namless 'First Name' Frank 'Last Name' Alxender 'IMVU Name' JinzoningenJu 'Nicknames' The ghost, Dead man. 'Age' 44 'Gender' (Male) 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 225 lbs 'Blood type' ( AB ) 'Personality ' Frank has Physical Symptoms of Schizophrenia, Always has a blank facial expression and is barley seen smliling. His multiple personality disorder is a weakness for him seeing he talks to himself on a daily, he actually believes the voices he hears are people he even named all the voices he hears. Other than the disorder Frank is very Loyal to his Clients and gets the Job done, he has a hate for gangs and is trying to rid them as best he can. 'Clan & Rank' N/A 'What district do you live in?' UnderGround lab: After taking over the Nagara Network Frank has created his own Cave he uses to track down his targets, This cave is highly protected with the Network tech. This cave is underneath Old New york he found the space when he awoken from his faluse death from Kin, He holds his weapons and trackers here. The only way to get witin the Cave is to know the hidden routes Frank created to reach his Cave. 99.jpg ' 'Relationship ' "They Cant Kill me, Im already Dead."' ' 1111.jpg thepunisherbdcap2.jpg ' 'Fighting Style' Hybrid Hyper Style:'This style is known as the 'Hyper Hybrid style' (( AKA HHS.)) This style is a powerful blend of multiple martial arts. One of the styles that are placed within HHS Would be a form of Tenjin Mon. Tenjin Mon is the modern form of Ninjutsu brought over from Japan in the 21st century. since then, it has been shaped, adapted and transformed into a modern-day ninja style that employs many throws, grapples, joint-locks and nerve strikes to render a target unable to fight in mere seconds, and sometimes even permanently. Like the shinobi of old, practitioners of Tenjin Mon are required to be highly athletic and knowledgeable of anatomy, and those that master the art are capable of performing seemingly peak-human abilities such as running along walls, flipping over opponents and avoiding damage in ways that can only be described as 'ninja'. It is the more physical of the other ninja styles. Another style would be Judo, A modern martial, its most prominent characteristic is its competive nature, where the goal is to either throw or takedown one's opponent to the ground, immobilize, or subdue them with a grapple, or force them to submit by joint locking or strangle hold or choke. Another would be the Wushu fighting style (Wushu) or Wushu Kung Fu (Wu Shu) is an uptake of Shaolin Kung Fu, nearly the same as Kung Fu. It uses kicking, punching, grappling, throwing, jumping and nearly the same forms are used as in Shaolin. Wu Shu can’t really be separated in hard or soft style, because it used techniques from both and even invented some new forms and techniques. Maybe the most popular and spectacular style of Wu Shu is Drunken Boxing, in which the fighter acts like a drunk. The Karate style thats mixed with the style as a whole is already a Hybrid Karate style, using the basics of Karate but it has signature moves. "Rising Uppercut", "Dragon Uppercut", "Tsunami Kick", "Flash Punch Combo", "Demon Slayer", "Spinning Demon", and "Demon Scissors. Also, another style is BJJ ( Brazilian Jiu Jutsu) It promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport. grappling tournaments and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Last but not least, Muay Thai (Thai Boxing): A traditional Thai martial art & sport, of which has grown into a popular style with a strong emphasis on knee and elbow strikes when applied with aggression. Muay Thai employs all of the punching that Western Boxing offers including the jab, cross, hook, uppercut, overhand, & etc. It also employs the Thai round kick, the lead and rear leg front kick known as the "teip" along with straight and round knees as well as elbows. The ring tools of Muay Thai are also very practical, as well as, simple and brutally effective when applied to "street" self-defense applications. Frank.jpg 'Weapons & Equipment ' 186033.jpg Dead.jpg|How the Armor looks on Frank ' : Collateral: When Frank's on the Job he wears a heavy Amor that is created out of tungsten carbide and Durasteel, This suit covers Frank's full body witin the suit, The suit is made of several layers of Kevlar and micro-ballistic meshing. It provides signification protection against flames, slashing weapons, explosions, and even features some protection against radiation and other dangerous chemicals. Also hails of gun fire and even gun shots from point blank range to the head, Frank's visor and helmet enhance his senses dramatically to the point that he can hear a humming bird's wings flapping. Also it possess a gas mask where he uses to protect himself from dangerous fumes. : Gloves: The gloves Framk are just basic combat gloves with the knuckles reinforced with brass and Kevlar. The gauntlets are custom-made bracers that wrap around his armored wrist; three sharp blades adorn the sides. These are retractable, so as to prevent accidental bloodshed in combat. They can also be used in a defensive manner, as Frank blocks enemy attacks with a cross arm stance, often using the blades to break knives, and, in extreme situations, swords. These gloves also has Retraction claws that are coated with something thats durable than titanium and coated with the Virus) : Frank's trademark weapons are his specially designed wrist guns. They can fire multiple rounds and can also be equipped with special rounds depending on the target. : Special rounds include: incendiary rounds, explosive rounds, non lethal rounds, armor piercing rounds and specially designed custom rounds *Virus rounds( Oni killers Rounds) : Bo Hook: One of Frank's signature weapons, a bo staff (made out of prometheum) that can also discharge an Kevlar wire that he uses to hook on things to get from place to place. : Two SA80 Assault rifles with a M203 grenade launcher underneth. : Two pistoles on his ankles. : Inisde his belt- Flash bang(4) Smoke bombs(4) Lighter Polygon Disruption Field - Chi Pills Chi-Blade(Coated with the virus) Claymore: Frank possess three Claymores on him which he uses when he's on the run. '' anthrax-toxin.gif ''The Virus( The Virus is an material that kills Oni's and holds mystic properties that overpower regenative Healing Factors and nullify Onihoruda Abilities and Energy, also to cut through Onihoruda skin with ease and cut off their healing factors on even the simplist injuries. Allies/Enemies Yakuza memembers(Enemies) 'Background' "The Future... The Future was something my family never got to see, they thought they mudered me they where wrong...They were dead wrong." Dead2.jpg 'Perk and Abilties ' Enhanced Condition: The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. The Virus: A metal Nagara Network found which is strong aganist Onihoruda, Instead of attacking the host the Metal attacks and sticks on to Oni. Making it hard to fight aganist it, It phases through the host and then acts like a vacum trys to suck the Oni inside the metal where it would leave the host powerless. 2012checchetto.jpg Hit List Here are the names of people he wishes to Kill. The Yamiharu clan The Kenrock clan Keyth The Inugami clan Yani Traids Shiroi Ookami Clan (White Wolf Clan) 4230313-4372886837-55_27.jpg Category:2nd Gen Category:Dead Category:The Alexanders